Classes
Legend of Grimrock Legend of Grimrock includes three classes. A character's class determines which skills they can use, and affects their starting health. 'Fighter' Fighters are the masters of close combat and they are trained to use a wide variety of weapons and armor. From the primitive barbarian warriors to the highly trained legionary soldiers and noblemen in search of honor, fighters come from all walks of life and ranks of society. They are trained to use a variety of close combat weaponry and armors. * Warrior Skills * Health +25 'Mage' Mages use their enchanted staves and orbs to command great mystical powers that can be used to cause harm or to protect. Studying arcane knowledge lets mages tap into the forces of nature and elements and form them into powerful spells. * Mage Skills * Health +0 'Rogue' Rogues are stealthy warriors who can fight with ranged weapons or sneak behind enemies for a deadly backstab attack. Rogues are the masters of stealthy combat and ranged weapons. Some rogues are common thieves while others are deadly dagger-wielding assassins or noble huntsmen. * Rogue Skills * Health +10 Legend of Grimrock 2 Legend of Grimrock 2 expands the class selection to 8, and alters their relationship to skills: all skills are available to all characters, regardless of class. Instead, a character's class grants them unique traits. 'Alchemist' As an alchemist you brew potions and defend yourself in combat by wielding firearms. * Health 50 (+6 per level), Energy 50 (+4 per level) * Herbs in your inventory multiply. The growth rate is determined by the number of steps taken. * Firearms have 50% less chance to malfunction. 'Barbarian' As a barbarian you do not care about finesse in combat. Instead you rely on raw power and speed. * Health 80 (+10 per level), Energy 30 (+3 per level) * Strength +1 per level. 'Battle Mage' As a battle mage you are comfortable with fighting in the front row as well as blasting with spells from the back row. * Health 50 (+5 per level), Energy 50 (+5 per level) * Weight of equipped armor is reduced by 50%. * You can cast spells with bare hands. * You gain Protection +10 and Resist All +10 when equipped with a magical staff or an orb. 'Farmer' As a farmer you do not command great powers and do not know how to wield a sword. Instead you are familiar with digging ditches for irrigation and the growth cycles of pitroot plants, basically everything a successful adventurer would never need. * Health 30 (+5 per level), Energy 30 (+5 per level) * You receive no skillpoints at first level. * Instead of slaying monsters you gain experience points by eating food. 'Fighter' As a fighter you are a master of close combat. You are trained to use a wide variety of weapons. * Health 60 (+7 per level), Energy 30 (+3 per level) * Special attacks with melee weapons take half the time to build up and cost 25% less energy. 'Knight' As a knight you believe that good preparation is the key to triumph in combat. You are specialized in wielding armor and using the shield. * Health 60 (+7 per level), Energy 30 (+3 per level) * Protection +1 per level. * Weight of equipped armor is reduced by 50%. * Evasion bonus of equipped shields is increased by 50%. 'Rogue' As a rogue you are a stealthy warrior who prefers to use ranged weapons or light melee weapons. * Health 45 (+5 per level), Energy 40 (+5 per level) * When dual wielding you suffer only 25% penalty to weapon damage (normally 40%). * +1% chance per level to score a critical hit with missile or throwing weapons. 'Wizard' As a wizard you use enchanted staves and orbs to command great mystical powers that can be used to cause harm or to protect. * Health 35 (+3 per level), Energy 50 (+7 per level) * Willpower +2 * You can cast spells with bare hands. Category:Character